Tattoo
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Today is Stefan Levin’s birthday and his boyfriend has a surprise for him.


Tattoo

Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi. I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: +16

Warnings: fluff, romance, humor, shonen-ai, mentioning of sex

Summary: Today is Stefan Levin's birthday and his boyfriend has a surprise for him.

Paring: Stefan Levin x Hermann Kaltz (mentioning of : Genzo Wakabayashi x Sho Shunko ; Karl-Heinz Schneider x Luis Napoleon )

A.N.: This turned out longer than I thought o.O

I so had to laugh when I wrote the last few paragraphs (and had to stop myself from grinning^___________^)

If my informations are correct then the 1. February is Stefan Levin's birthday: so happy Birthday, cutie ^.^

___________________

Tattoo

Stefan Levin turned on his TV and cuddled deeper into the cushions of his couch.

Sighing, he felt a little bit of sympathy towards the other teams who had to train or to play today.

HE had no training today, because yesterday they had won their Champions league game, and so as a reward, had the day off.

And lucky as he was, today was his birthday.

His friends and family had granulated him and sent him presents.

He felt happy and contend. More or less.

To be honest, there was an ittzy bittzy tiny black cloud, which darkened his luck: His new love wasn't with him.

One year ago, he wouldn't have thought that he would ever fall in love again; but he had. Not with a girl, no, he had a girlfriend (Karen) and it would always remain that way. No, he had fallen in love with another man: Hermann Kaltz.

How that had happened, he couldn't tell; but you could never tell when or how you fall in love, you just fall in love.

He smiled when the players of the HSV were coming onto the pitch.

Harry had to play today, unlike him.

So he couldn't be with him on a day like today, but they already had found a weekend in which they both were free, to make up for today, and had planned it.

He was looking forward to it.

But back to the game. The referee blew his whistle and the game was on. The HSV had the kick-off.

He hugged a cushion and followed Harry's every move. Or he tried to, because the camera wasn't always on him.

He pouted a little and cursed the camera man under his breath. Who wanted to see players like Schmitt or Niemeyer? He didn't.

"And the pass is for… Kaltz…." the commentator said and Stefan remembered their little telephone call this morning.

Harry had called him to granulated him and they had…well, telephone-sex. He blushed even now, when he thought of it (but with a smile.).

But these memories soon disappeared when he thought about Harry's last words as a good-bye. They had been a little bit cryptic and he still wondered what they meant.

"Watch our game. I have surprise for you."

He frowned and thought what Harry possible could have meant.

He would have watched Harry's game anyway. He always watched Harry's games.

Shaking his head, he wondered what Harry was up to.

He knew that Hermann Kaltz was capable of doing the most impossible things, like the one time he went spontaneously into a piercing studio and got himself an intimate piercing (four weeks no sex, but after that…, well, you get the picture).

The game went on and the HSV scored two times in the first half thanks to Hermann Kaltz.

Stefan stood up and stretched.

It was nice to watch a game once in awhile, but he preferred to play himself.

His eyes fell on photo with him, Harry, Sho, Schneider and Wakabayashi.

He thought about what the others might be doing right now.

Maybe Sho was watching the game too, because after all, Genzo Wakabayashi was his boyfriend.

And from what he heard, Schneider had wanted to go to Paris to be with Napoleon.

Yes, all of his closest friends knew that he now was together with a man.

Not that it had surprised them (which surprised him, but he didn't dare to ask).

Fredericks, Larsson, Brolin and Sho had only grinned from ear to ear and made jokes about it whenever they saw him.

Schneider had reacted a bit differently.

Harry was his best friend and he was very protective of him, so he had threatened Stefan to never make Harry cry or else.. . He scoffed. As if he would.

Harry meant too much to him. So why should he make him cry? He couldn't even bear to see him cry.

He was interrupted in his thoughts, when the commentator announced the second half and he sat down again.

Harry proved his nickname 'workman schemer'. He ran here, there, everywhere, confusing his opponents.

Maybe Harry wasn't the fastest and he always fell for the traps Schneider sat up for him, but today they weren't playing against Schneider and his opponents weren't the smartest. But, even if he wasn't the fastest, Hermann Kaltz had very good condition; he had discovered it first hand.

The HSV scored two more goals and won 4:0.

He smiled and felt happy for Harry.

Just as he was about to turn the TV off, he saw that Harry had pulled his jersey over his head and was revealing his well trained upper arms. Or to be more specific his left upper arm.

He blushed, but then started to grin and hugged his pillow (and maybe, but just maybe, he even squeed a little).

Harry had gotten himself a tattooed tribal ribbon on his left upper arm. An exact copy of the one he had on his left upper arm.

Could there be a cuter way to say ' I love you'? For Stefan Levin, there wasn't.

The reporters surrounded an out-of-breath Herman Kaltz and bombarded him with questions about the game, but he only had eyes for Harry's upper arm.

That was sooo very, very cute of him.

Harry didn't answer the questions hurled at him, instead he asked," Can I congradulate someone?".

He even blushed a little bit more.

"Yes, of course", the reporters said confused.

Harry smiled in the camera and said:

"Happy birthday my cute, little goodness", and left.

Stefan Levin's chin hit the floor.

He would so not live tomorrow down. Not with Sho Shunko as a friend.

- THE END-


End file.
